


Homecoming

by xtricks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Kink, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks





	Homecoming

"Where are you, Ianto?"

Jack's voice whispered in Ianto's ear, stirring him from an unsafe late night driver's trance; the SUV swerved slightly before Ianto steadied his hands on the wheel and turned his attention to the monotonous stretch of tarmac unwinding into the darkness. "An hour out, at most," he smothered a yawn.

"Hmmm," Jack's sigh - lazy and petulant both - sounded so close it made the hair on the nape of Ianto's neck stand up and a hitching inhale had him shifting in the driver's seat, spreading his knees a bit. "After the witching hour then," he murmured. 

Ianto glanced at the dashboard, "It's coming on midnight now," he agreed, "and if you want to see me in one piece you won't -"

"What won't I?" Jack's voice was rich and dark and Ianto knew he had a hand on his cock already. Was he naked? Or just his pants open, cock jutting out and spotting the fabric with pre-come as he worked himself, pinching the tip of his cock the way he did when he was playing.

"What are you wearing?" Ianto blurted breathlessly as the SUV picked up speed with the restless press of his foot on the gas. Jack laughed.

"I'm in my bunk," he said. "I'm not wearing anything. Want me to put something on?"

Ianto blinked rapidly at the empty road, biting his lip and listening to the weight of Jack's breath in his ear. He had to shift again, reaching to tug on the seam of his trousers to give his erection room. The road ran straight back to Cardiff from here and Ianto measured the risk even as he knew he was going to take it anyway. There were worse ways to die, after all, if few more embarrassing than crashing your car during phone sex. "Yeah," he said huskily. "Yeah -"

"Yeah?" Jack sounded surprised and Ianto's voice sharpened.

"Yes. The toy box, get the ... the," Ianto hadn't planned this and the words spilling out of his own mouth surprised him. "A cock ring and the blue plug -"

"The big one," Jack half groaned and Ianto could hear him fumbling frantically around. Those half-heard sounds of eagerness shot straight to his cock and the SUV jerked in response to Ianto's shudder.

"Yesss," Ianto hissed. The one Jack had introduced Ianto to (with some difficulty) not so long ago. "The big one. I want you to -" he broke off, swallowing hard. Outside the darkness raced past, the indistinct shapes of trees and buildings colorless shadows beyond the white fan of the headlights.

_"Say it."_

"I want you to slick your hole up," Ianto said crisply, swallowing hard against the heat building in his belly and spreading hot over his skin. If anyone stopped him now he'd look red-faced and drunk and the thought made him bite back a groan, gaze flicking to the dark road, where a single pair of headlights gleamed in the distance. "I want you to fuck your own fingers until you're open and _need_ it -"

From the sounds in the earpiece, Jack already needed it and his ragged breathing no doubt echoed the work of his hand. "That's it," Ianto encouraged, as if he was there to see what Jack was doing. "That's it ... how many fingers?"

"Two," Jack stuttered. "S'good."

"Use three - push them deep. All the way in. Do it now."

"Fffuuck-k ...."

"You've got to work yourself wide for that plug," Ianto reminded him, raising his voice unnecessarily in the quiet of the SUV, as Jack's ragged breathing sounded loud in his ear. "Use more lube, Jack, I want you _wet._ "

"Ianto ... please ...." Jack's voice was thin and breathless over the comm.

"Do you want it, Jack? Are you open for me?"

"Yes, gods, now -"

Ianto had to reach down and push his palm to his cock at the sound of Jack's desperation. "Slick it up."

The pause was full of heavy breathing, broken by a huff of laughter over the line. 

"What?" Ianto asked.

"Dropped it," Jack muttered, rustling around, then grunting in satisfaction as - Ianto assumed - he corralled the plug again. Well familiar with lube slippery toys - or bodies - Ianto couldn't help smiling himself, fingers curling around the line of his erection swelling along the left leg of his trousers. "Okay."

"Just rub it there," Ianto told him. "I know how much you like having your hole played with."

"Makes me want it," Jack's voice was uneven and raw with pleasure. "Let me put it in -"

"Not yet," The SUV jerked, swerving into the oncoming lane before Ianto wrestled it - himself - back under control. "Not yet," he repeated, breathing hard, thumb rubbing over the trapped head of his cock. He flicked his gaze back to the time and the speedometer. He'd cut off a good twenty minutes. "You know I don't want you to come until I get back," he said.

"I know, I know," Jack breathed, "I wanna -"

"You're going to wait," Ianto interrupted. "You have to wait for me. But -" he went on magnanimously, "you can have the plug. Work it in, slow, for me."

"Oh, oh ... oh," Jack's small gasps, piped directly to Ianto's ear, had him scrabbling for his zipper.

"Slow," he gasped, dragging his flys open and fumbling for his cock, eyes wide and fixed blindly on the street. "Don't come."

"I won't," Jack said faintly. Ianto wouldn't put it past him to lie and he flicked the emergency flashers on and pressed the accelerator down.

"Is it in yet?"

"No, not all ... I still - _ah_ -"

"Easy," Ianto murmured, remembering how Jack had gentled him through it, when he'd been on the receiving end of the largest butt plug he'd had the astonishment to meet. "Nice and slow ... run your finger around your hole, feel how wide you are, so stretched ...."

"Yesss -"

"Want more, don't you? Want to be opened like that?"

Jacks response was a broken garble and Ianto's grip on his cock tightened convulsively. He jerked his hand awkwardly, the other tight on the wheel, thighs flexing as he fought the urge to fuck up into his fist. 

"Just breathe," Ianto said, breathing hard himself. "Think about how much you want it, how open you are, bear down for it ... let it in ...."

Jack was moaning, low and steady, in Ianto's ear, hot enough, rich enough, that he swore he could feel his breath on his skin. Sweat crept down Ianto's temples, and the SUV felt too hot, too small and too alone all at once. His cock was drooling pre-come onto his fist, slicking his touch up and if he came like this he'd have to clean the entire dashboard off. Ianto groaned, imagination blurring his vision as he thought of the mess he'd make; he was so worked up he probably spatter the windshield as well. Jack made a strained sound in his ear and Ianto slammed on the brakes at a sudden red light.

"Got it?" He managed, swinging the SUV into a clumsy turn, one-handed because he couldn't bear to take his hand off his desperate cock. "Got it for me?"

"Yeah," Jack sounded breathless, stunned. "It feels, gods, so big. Oh, shit, 'm so full. Wanna come so bad. Need you to fuck me."

"You put that cock ring on," Ianto demanded hoarsely. "I know you, Jack, and your wandering fingers. Put it on."

"Dammit ...." Despite his curses, Ianto could hear Jack shifting around, grunting a little at the feel of the plug. "Dammit, okay, okay, okay -"

"You'll have to wait for me," Ianto said, even as he keyed the garage open. He didn't want Jack to know how close he was - physically or sexually, for that matter. "Just like that. You can touch yourself, play whit yourself, but you can't come. You're going to be just like that for me, naked and panting and eager -"

"I can't," Jack whined. " _Bastard_ \- I can't wait. Gods, my balls ache -"

"You will," Ianto said firmly. He struggled out of the SUV, leaving it slanted halfway across the garage and the door open as he stumbled out of it, clutching at his trousers. "Pinch your nipples, Jack, hard."

The sharp hitch in Jack's heavy breathing told Ianto Jack was doing as instructed. It took him two tries to get his card key in the lock to get into the Hub proper and he nearly brained himself on the stairs as he tripped over his own feet. Ianto's cock bobbed in the air, shirt tails flapping, and he was too frantic to care how ridiculous he looked as he hurried across the Hub to Jack's office.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth," Ianto gasped, kicking his shoes and trousers off as he crossed to the open manhole, Jack moaned loudly, a double echo in both the comm and in Ianto's hearing. "You're gonna be so _taken_ even the cock ring won't keep you under control for long."

_"Fuck!_ " Jack cried and Ianto could hear him thrashing in frustration. "Get here, fucking get here!"

"I'm _here,_ " Ianto said as he scrambled down the ladder. "Jack, I'm here - now, _now_ -"

He only had a brief glimpse of Jack, glorious and flushed and spread out on his cot; knees up, cock dark red and straining along his belly - a flash of pale blue lower down where the base of the plug stretched him - before Jack rolled off it and lunged at him.

Jack's gaze was dark and wild as he grabbed Ianto's hips, nails scratching sharp along his flanks as Jack crowded him back against the ladder already rooting his face against Ianto's crotch for his cock. Ianto grabbed a handful of Jack's wild hair, steadying him as he guided his cock into that wet, ravenous mouth.

The almost instant transformation from desperation to bliss in Jack's expression wrenched a cry from Ianto, his balls clenching tight as he jerked forward to bury his cock to the root in Jack's mouth. As Jack rocked back, he whined, muffled, cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Ianto cupped his cheek and fucked forward again, rocking him, watching Jack shudder and squirm on his knees as the plug shifted inside him.

"Feels like too much but it's not ... it's not," Ianto crooned. They were both still wearing their comms and they transmitted the sound of Jack sucking on his cock obscenely to Ianto's ear. Each wet pull he felt, he _heard_ , lush and noisy and wanton; Jack's soft groans were warm in his ear and thrumming along the line of his throbbing cock. 

"You can take it for me," he murmured, drawing back until just the head of his cock was between Jack's lips. Jack's eyes flicked open, meeting his, pupils blown, so open and _wanting_ that Ianto had to - he had to fuck into him, fuck that wet mouth and hear the sloppy way Jack let him, the way he swallowed greedily around him to pull him deeper. "Oh, you can take it all for me -"

His hips snapped forward, balls slapping wet against Jack's chin as Ianto rode his mouth, and Jack wouldn't look away. He could see the moment when Jack came, eyes unfocused, face red as he coughed out a cry around Ianto's cock and Ianto hooked a hurried thumb against his chin to keep from getting bitten. Jack jerked and shuddered, eyes tight shut, tears of effort welling at the corners as he came despite the constriction of the cock ring. Ianto gripped his head, fucking his lax mouth, because he had to come, he _ached_ , the jolt of his climax dragged a shout out of him and he cried out again as he felt Jack swallowing him down, tongue pushing against his twitching cock and eager still, taking him in, hands bracing his hips as Ianto swayed back against the cold metal rungs of the ladder.

Jack's breathing was harsh in his ear as Ianto combed his hand through Jack's sweaty hair. "I think," he panted, lips pressed to Ianto's thigh, "I'm starting to tolerate these road trips of yours."

"I think," Ianto rubbed his palm along Jack's flushed cheek, "you're something to come home to."


End file.
